


It's Been A Long Day

by phantomlove908



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking with Mycroft's umbrella, submissive Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft decides to surprise his hubby after a long day of work! Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and I don't know how to feel about this. Please leave your criticism below! Thank you!

Today had been exhausting for the detective inspector. Mycroft actually had a day off, which was extremely rare. Instead of actually being able to spend the day with his beloved, he was to chase Sherlock half way throughout London. Which was great, just great (note the sarcasm).

  There had been a string of complex murders, that not only puzzled the Scotland Yard but, Sherlock too. At least the consulting detective had a thrill with it, better than getting everyone infuriated due to his obvious boredom. "Poor John," thought Greg. He always wondered how it was possible to spend almost every hour of the day with that insufferably annoying bloody bastard.

  It was close to midnight when he was finally allowed to go home. He arrived at their home (which was believed to be a mansion by Greg), shortly after. He was desperately in need of a quick shower and sleep. Not to mention, that he also deeply desired Mycroft-a quick shag wouldn't be bad either.

  He unlocked the door as quickly as he could, not to mention quietly. All of the lights were turned off, which led him to believe that he was asleep. With a swift movement, he began to make his way up to the bedroom. It took him a while to notice that there were flower petals trailing the way up, the small detail made him a bit eager to meet up with his lover.

  When he finally reached the bedroom, he noticed Mycroft was completely undressed with his hands tied up above his head, along with a blindfold covering his eyes. The detective inspector felt himself _growing_ hard with the sight, which certainly did not go unnoticed by the wicked politician, after all.

  "Ah, Gregory. You're here." The tied up politician began to purr _huskily_. Greg was growing completely impatient. All he wanted to do was to run his hands through Mycroft's pale chest and bite his lovely neck until he heard his lover's messy moaning. He had all of these ideas in his head, but he just didn't know where to begin. Never in a million years would he have ever imagined the politician tied up in their bed just for him.

  Mycroft being himself, noticed the troublesome feeling in his husband. "My dear, I apologize that this all happened very suddenly,for your liking, but I thought you might actually enjoy this."

  "Myc it's not that. You know this is my fault. I always ruin things! I'm sorry."

  Without hesitation, Mycroft leaned up and somehow managed to slide the blindfold, which helped him see his beloved. He then gave him a look that Greg understood so clearly, and came closer. Slowly and gently pressing his lips against the troubled man.

  Mycroft then positioned his arms in a way which allowed him to hug the saddened DI's neck, it took almost no time at all to sooth his husband.

  "Listen, Gregory, we don't have to do this."

  "It's not your fault. I'm just really happy that you would do this for me. I actually wanted to do something like this with you sooner, but I couldn't seem to ask."

  With that final word, he connected his mouth once again with the politician's. Each kiss pouring with love and sentiment. Greg began to gently bite Mycroft's bottom lip, causing him to whimper, then traced random patterns on Mycroft's chest with his tongue, making him moan and breath quicken.

  "Ah, Gregory. Ple-ase" he said in between pants. "I need you, please rougher, harder!"

  "I love you My-"

  Greg was then interrupted due to the ringing of his mobile. He quickly dashed for it across the room, answering it with extreme annoyance, especially after noticing that it was Sherlock.

  "What the bloody hell, Sherlock? You must have a good fucking reason to call me right now!"

  "Any explicit descriptions of the foul sexual acts you were about to perform with the horrendous obese elephant, that I sadly have the utmost misfortune. Due to the reason, that I am forced to call it my brother, are completely unnecessary."

  The DI was completely pissed of at the self-proclaimed sociopath. That was certainly enough for Greg to hang up and throw his phone across the room.

  "Well love, let's continue", he purred huskily as he turned around to face his husband, currently filled with lust.

  "Gregory wait. Um. I-I " his face was really red. Greg automatically knew, something was definitely off with his lover. It wasn't every day, that the British government mumbled nervously.

  "What's wrong Mycroft?", asked the concerned man.

  "Well, Gregory. I was wondering if we could try something new, besides this of course."

  "And what would that be? All you need to do is ask, and I'll do my best to follow through."

  The tied up politician was still struggling. In search of the words to phrase his sentence, he began sweating.

  The politician quickly said, all in one breath. "I would like you to spank me, with one of my umbrellas!"

  The sudden sentence somehow made Greg, even more, _aroused_. This could definitely be a game changer. He suddenly gave Mycroft a wicked smile, and with that, he went to get his favourite one.

  Our British government began to slowly whimper in desperation. His current thoughts focused only on what was to come. Never in his entire life would he have thought that he would have found someone as caring, not to mention extremely attractive as his dear Gregory.

  The sound of his love's footsteps drew him out of his thoughts. He heard Greg's footsteps getting closer to the bed. He tried to anticipate his lover's next move, his imagination was certainly not enough. He needed more. He needed to feel Greg's hands all over him. He needed to let Greg take full control over him. He needed Gregory Lestrade.

  The DI began by slowly tracing random patterns onto the other man's torso, causing him to move and moan uncontrollably. He really enjoyed the control. It was extremely new, it was _nice_? Was it really okay, to like this feeling of control? Mycroft began to beg mercilessly. "More Gregory. Please. T-touch me! I need to feel you. Quit your teasing."

  Greg's actions soon became wicked. **It's all me. I'm causing this. I'm making the British nation beg.**   He leaned down to Mycroft's neck and bit down hard, the politician's moans were a mix between pain and pleasure, but he couldn't complain.

  "Mycroft did you hear that?"

  It appeared that Mycroft was still in his trance-like state. "No, dear. I apologize"

  "I think someone's at the door. But who could it be at this bloody damn hour? Here, let me untie you first."

  "And dear, please don't forget to slightly fix your clothing. It is not the most appropriate."

  After two minutes, he rushed downstairs. Mycroft remained upstairs under the covers, hoping that Greg wouldn't take long.

  The older Holmes rapidly deduced that the detective inspector was needed, most likely a murder. He sighed in defeat and turned to his side, facing away from the door.

  "Fuckin hell! Fine! Give me five fucking bloody minutes!" He ran as fast as he could to their bedroom.

  "Myc, I'm sorry. You know I don't want to." He walked up to his husband, but he wouldn't face him.

  "I know, dear. We're both busy, it's inevitable. I just wanted today to be different. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

  "It's not our fault Myc. That just who we are, and we're willing to love each other despite our fuck-ups. And let me say, we've both majorly fucked up somewhere. But I love you, and I do hope you do actually love me."

  Mycroft immediately turned around. Of course, I love you, Gregory." He leaned up to the DI. "Gregory Lestrade, you are the man I love and have chosen to marry. I know it sounds cliche, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He pulled Greg down for a kiss with his tie.

"Now you must get prepared to leave. You are needed, detective inspector. Hopefully, I'll still be here when you come back. If all else fails, just call Sherlock."

"Yes, dear. Now please rest."


End file.
